


Lucas et Eliott, minute par minute

by Nahoia



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahoia/pseuds/Nahoia
Summary: « Moi quand j’fais un choix, j’me dis qu’y’a d’autres Lucas dans… dans d’autres univers parallèles qui ont pris le chemin d’à côté. Comme ça bah, entre tous les Lucas de… de tous les univers, on a tout testé.- Et ils font quoi les autres Lucas, là ? »





	1. Univers parallèle 1 - Partie 1

  Notre histoire commence un samedi soir, tard. Ou plutôt un dimanche matin, très tôt. Nos deux protagonistes, Eliott Demaury et Lucas Lallemant, respectivement 19 et 17 ans, se trouvaient l’un dans les bras de l’autre, allongés en travers du lit de ce dernier, dans la petite chambre qu’il louait en colocation avec deux autres individus. Le plus jeune, fatigué après cette longue journée, commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, tandis que le deuxième, victime d’insomnies depuis quelques temps, regardait d’un air désespéré les canettes de soda vides, ainsi que les emballages de fast food jonchant le sol. Ça avait été une bonne journée passée avec des amis commun, qui s’était achevée de façon très simple : un bon hamburger/frites et un film de série B. Eliott appréciait beaucoup ces moments parce qu’ils voulaient dire qu’il était stable, et qu’ainsi il pouvait rattraper le temps perdu avec Lucas. Parce qu’à cause d’ _elle_ , ils en perdaient beaucoup trop à son goût.

   « Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire, tous les deux ? lança-t-il alors, surprenant le plus jeune qui sursauta, sorti brutalement de son premier sommeil.

   - Quoi ? répondit le plus jeune d’une voix fatiguée.

   - Aller à Disney. »

Lucas, ne s’attendant pas du tout à cette proposition, ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.

   « Bah quoi ? le questionna son petit-ami tout en levant son visage afin que ses yeux trouvent ceux de son homologue.

   - Disney ? Sérieusement ? demanda Lucas en haussant les sourcils.

   - Oui. C’est le but de tous les couples d’aller à Disneyland Paris, non ? Alors nous aussi on devrait faire ça. Tout le monde rêve d’avoir une photo de couple devant ce fichu château avec des oreilles de Mikey sur la tête. Pourquoi nous on aurait pas la nôtre ?

   - Attend qu’on devienne riche et on ira à Disney. En revanche, il est hors de question que tu me mettes des oreilles de Mikey sur la tête. répondit Lucas en baissant la tête et en adoptant un air boudeur.

   - Quoi ? Tu préfères les bonnets à l’effigie d’un personnage quelconque, dont tu peux faire bouger les oreilles ? »

Cette fois-ci, Lucas se mit à rire pour de bon.

   « Non. Il est hors de question que tu me fasses mettre quoi que ce soit sur la tête ! déclara-t-il.

   - Même pas si ça a un rapport avec Pirates des Caraïbes ? essaya de l’amadouer Eliott.

   - Non. Hors de question.

   - D’accord… »

« C’est ce qu’on verra », pensa intérieurement Eliott tandis qu’il se hissait jusqu’aux lèvres de son petit-ami pour l’embrasser.

 

  Nous nous retrouvons trois mois plus tard. Trois mois de hauts et de pas mal de bas, que nos deux héros avaient bravés avec beaucoup de force. Lucas, étant élève de Première, avait passé ses premières épreuves pour le Bac. Il avait travaillé assidûment et, bien qu’il fût anxieux de nature, il devait admettre qu’il était plutôt content de lui. Pour Eliott, les choses avaient été légèrement différentes. Tout d’abord, ne supportant plus de vivre au crochet de ses parents et de ne pouvoir sortir avec son petit-ami comme il le souhaitait, il avait cherché un petit job. Ce n’était pas grand-chose : il s’occupait de gérer une petite épicerie près de chez Lucas, le soir après les cours et le week-end… Mais cela restait un apport d’argent non négligeable. Ses troubles bipolaires faisant, il avait été compliqué pour lui, au début, de tenir cet emploi. Mais heureusement, il avait un patron très compréhensif qui lui avait laissé faire les choses à son rythme, ce qui l’avait beaucoup aidé. En parallèle de ce petit boulot, il travaillait pour avoir le Bac. Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment voulu pouvoir le passer, pouvoir l’avoir. Il avait des projets. Des projets d’études, le projet d’un métier, des projets avec Lucas…  Alors il s’était mis un gros coup de pied au derrière et avait demandé à son copain de l’aider. Ainsi, ce dernier vérifiait discrètement chaque jour -selon la demande d’Eliott-, si son mec prenait bien son traitement et si ce n’était pas le cas, il lui faisait remarquer. Ça n’avait pas été simple au début, Lucas avait toujours peur que son approche soit trop dure et que Eliott se braque. Mais ce n’était jamais arrivé.

Par ailleurs, il avait essayé d’adopter un mode de vie le plus sain possible : sans alcool et sans joints. Il avait même commencé à courir un peu, ce qui lui permettait de se défouler et par la même occasion de se détendre. Et surtout, Eliott avait décidé d’aménager chaque soir un minimum d’une heure de révision. Pendant cette heure, qu’il passait évidemment avec Lucas, chacun interrogeait l’autre sur divers sujets, ce qui leur facilitait l’apprentissage de matières qui d’habitude étaient plutôt génératrices de maux de tête. Étonnamment, jamais ces révisions n’avaient dérapé… Ce qui avait toujours impressionné Mika, le coloc de Lucas.

Mais ça avait finalement porté ses fruits puisque Eliott avait pu passer chacune de ses épreuves, malgré quelques difficultés liées à une grosse phase maniaque qu’il avait traversée, malgré la prise régulière de son traitement, juste avant le début des épreuves… Maintenant il attendait les résultats.

 

  Nous étions désormais le cinq juillet, aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Il était encore tôt si l’on partait du fait que les grandes vacances venaient de commencer, et pourtant Eliott était déjà debout. Il ne l’était pas parce qu’il stressait pour ses résultats de Bac qui devaient tomber dans la journée -bien qu’au fond de lui ce soit le cas-, mais plutôt parce qu’il avait une surprise à préparer. Lucas n’étant jamais allé visiter les monuments les plus touristiques de Paris, Eliott avait prétexté vouloir lui en montrer le plus possible, pour attirer son petit-ami chez lui. Et ça n’avait pas vraiment été un mensonge puisqu’ils s’étaient rendus la veille à la cathédrale Notre-Dame. Et le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est que Lucas en était sorti émerveiller. Contrairement à sa mère, il n’était pas vraiment pratiquant mais, en entrant dans le monument, en avisant cette voûte magnifique, l’autel au loin, les tableaux, les statues, il avait été subjugué. Mais à ses yeux, la pièce majeure restait cette rosace. Cette magnifique et gigantesque rosace qui éclairait de cette teinte bleutée si particulière l’intérieure de la cathédrale. Ces vitraux l’avaient comme ensorcelé et il s’était retrouvé bloqué devant cinq bonnes minutes, avant qu’Eliott ne le sorte de sa transe pour lui proposer d’aller manger une glace. Il s’était promis d’y retourner très prochainement.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Le prétexte utilisé par Eliott avait donc permis que son petit-ami passe la nuit chez lui, et c’était une bonne chose : l’appartement des Demaury était bien plus proche de la gare que la coloc dans laquelle vivait Lucas. De cette manière, le plus vieux n’avait pas eu à se lever trop tôt pour préparer les quelques affaires qu’il était important d’emporter. Ainsi, leur sac contenait : les tickets d’entrée, c’était quand même mieux pour pouvoir entrer dans le parc, des vêtements de pluie au cas où, des casquettes, leurs papiers d’identité, quelques pièces et billets et surtout l’appareil photo de Lucas. Une fois le sac terminé, Eliott se rendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour lui et son petit-ami. Dans le couloir, il croisa sa mère qui lui sourit puis lui demanda de faire attention en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, avant de quitter l’appartement pour se rendre à son travail.

 

  Une fois les croissants achetés avec soins posés sur un plateau avec deux verres remplis de jus d’orange, Eliott retourna dans sa chambre. Il posa le plateau sur son bureau puis retourna s’allonger aux côtés de son compagnon. Il prit quelques minutes pour l’observer, puis, de son doigt, il redessina le contour de son visage, puis descendit le long de son bras. Il ricana lorsque Lucas frissonna et qu’il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

   « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le plus jeune d’une voix rauque.

   - Je te réveille.

   - Déjà ? Il est quelle heure ? Les résultats ont été publiés ? »

Soudain Lucas était totalement réveillé et s’était redressé sur le lit, prêt à s’habiller. Très vite, Eliott le tira par le bras de façon qu’il s’allonge à nouveau à ses côtés.

   « Relax ! Il est à peine huit heures, on a le temps ! Je t’ai réveillé parce que le petit-déjeuner est prêt et que nous avons un train à prendre. expliqua Eliott le plus calmement possible.

   - Un train ? Mais on ne devait pas aller au lycée pour voir les résultats ?

   - Alors oui c’est ce que je t’avais dit, mais non on ne va pas y aller. Je vais regarder sur Internet.

   - Et du coup où va-t-on ? l’interrogea Lucas.

   - Ça c’est une surprise ! »

Lucas tiqua, mais essaya de le cacher au mieux pour que son mec ne s’aperçoive de rien. Il n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié les surprises. Et il avait encore plus de mal avec elles depuis celle de la péniche. Ce jour-là, Eliott vivait une phase maniaque et il l’avait emmené sur une péniche, pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Mais la péniche, il ne l’avait pas louée comme il le lui avait dit, il était rentré à l’intérieur par effraction. C’est à ce moment que Lucas a appris pour sa bipolarité.

   « Aller, tu vas voir ça va être génial ! »

Il l’espérait… Et bien qu’il fût anxieux, il se laissa transporter par le beau sourire de copain : s’il était heureux, s’il se sentait bien c’était le principal.

 

  Ils déjeunèrent donc rapidement, puis Lucas partit faire un brin de toilette et se prépara. Lorsque tous deux furent prêt, ils quittèrent l’appartement.

 

À suivre...


	2. Univers parallèle 1 - Partie 2

  Après leur sortie de l’appartement, les deux garçons s’étaient engouffrés dans un taxi, que le plus vieux avait appelé à l’avance. Finalement, la curiosité avait fini par gagner Lucas, dont la jambe tressautait d’impatience. Il avait pourtant essayé tous les moyens pour convaincre son amoureux de lui révéler sa surprise, mais Eliott était resté muet.

  Alors qu’il observait les rues parisiennes par la fenêtre de la voiture, le plus jeune se fit la réflexion qu’il était bien content de ne pas avoir à marcher : l’air, en ce matin de juillet était sec et commençait déjà à être chaud. Lucas détestait les grosses chaleurs de l’été.

  Quand enfin le taxi se gara, Eliott paya le chauffeur et prit la main de son copain, l’entraînant ainsi à l’extérieur du véhicule. Ils se trouvaient devant la gare, ce qui, quand Lucas le réalisa, fit encore plus froncer les sourcils du jeune homme :

   « Eliott ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là ? demanda Lucas en s’arrêtant.

   - Et bien ça semble logique : on va prendre le train. répondit tout simplement Eliott en lui souriant. Aller, fait-moi confiance, tu vas voir ça va être génial ! ajouta-t-il ensuite en voyant la réticence de son compagnon. »

Le plus jeune se laissa donc guider dans le grand hall, où de nombreuses personnes -beaucoup trop nombreuses d’ailleurs-, affluaient déjà. En même temps, un jour de résultats du Baccalauréat, il était compréhensible de voir tout ce monde…

Eliott profita que son petit-ami observait les gens autour de lui pour sortir deux ou trois petites choses de son sac à dos. Tout d’abord, il sortit les billets de train, qu’il allait falloir composter, mais également d’autres choses, choses que, selon lui, Lucas allait moyennement apprécier.

   « Lucas ? appela-t-il son mec. »

Le jeune homme se tourna donc en sa direction et resta perplexe face à ce que Eliott tenait dans ses mains.

   « Ne me dis pas que tu vas me mettre ça sur le visage ! s’exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le masque de sommeil ainsi que le casque anti bruit que le plus vieux tenait.

   - Aller, s’il te plaît ! Si je ne te mets pas ça ma surprise sera grillée dès qu’on aura mis un pied dans notre wagon ! »

Lucas secoua la tête devant l’enthousiasme non dissimulé d’Eliott. Il avait cette lueur particulière dans le regard : la même qu’il avait déjà remarqué au foyer, la première fois que leurs yeux s’étaient croisés. C’était cette lueur qui l’avait fait craquer. Ça et la beauté des traits de son visage, évidemment. Et puis les formes de son corps… Bref, tout ça pour dire qu’il était incapable de résister à une telle chose. Soupirant, il avança de deux pas vers son petit-ami et leva ma tête afin que cela soit plus facile pour lui enfiler le masque.

   « T’es le meilleur ! chuchota Eliott tout contre son oreille avant qu’il ne lui mette le casque anti bruit. »

Une fois dans le noir et dans le silence complet, Lucas reçu un baiser sur les lèvres puis on commença à l’entraîner en avant.

Bien qu’il ne fût pas quelqu’un de stressé, cette situation se révéla assez anxiogène. Il avait totalement confiance en Eliott, ça allait de soi, mais son cerveau avait du mal à gérer cette subite perte de deux sens, et cela se traduisait par une accélération de sa respiration et une transpiration excessive.

Oui Lucas était mal à l’aise. Mais il ne dit rien et continua de se laisser porter… au sens propre du terme puisque Eliott le souleva, certainement pour monter dans le train. Toujours est-il qu’il se retrouva rapidement assis et son angoisse s’apaisa.

  Lucas ne su pas combien de temps dura le trajet. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait certainement répondu : « Des heures ! ». Toujours est-il qu’Eliott recommença à l’entraîner derrière lui, tout en le prévenant d’une pression sur la main s’il y avait un obstacle sur la route. Ils marchèrent un petit moment, puis le plus vieux fit s’arrêter son compagnon et lui retira son casque. Immédiatement, Lucas retrouva l’ouïe, ce qui le perturba une demie seconde, avant que tout se stabilise. Autour d’eux il y avait beaucoup de bruit, de gens qui parlant forts et il pouvait entendre différentes langues… Mais où était-il bon sang ?

   « Bon, nous sommes arrivés. Fait attention à tes yeux, je vais t’enlever le bandeau… le prévint Eliott. »

Alors Lucas ferma les yeux. Lorsque la lumière heurta ses paupières, il ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Puis, il ouvrit délicatement un œil, puis l’autre, clignant régulièrement des yeux pour s’habituer à cette luminosité estivale. Lorsque, enfin, ses yeux furent habitués, il put observer ce qui l’entourait… Et il hallucina.

   « Surprise ! chuchota son amoureux au creux de son oreille tout en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Le plus jeune ne put retenir un rire et secoua la tête.

   « Putain Eliott tu es fou ! Disney ! Mais ça a dû te coûter une blinde !

   - Je ne vais pas te mentir, c’est vrai que c’est assez cher. Mais j’ai travaillé pour ça, j’ai mis de côté… Ça te plaît ? »

Lucas secoua à nouveau la tête puis serra fort son copain dans ses bras.

   « Bien sûr que ça me plaît, imbécile ! Tu es complètement fou ! »

Eliott rigola à son tour, puis ils se séparèrent pour gagner l’entrée du parc. Dire que Lucas avait accéléré la cadence pour arriver au parc était totalement vrai, en fait, il trottinait presque ! Même s’il ne le criait pas sur les toits, il avait toujours adoré ce parc, son ambiance, c’était un lieu magique selon lui. Un lieu qui regroupait tout ce qu’il avait aimé étant enfant, tous les personnages qu’il avait idolâtrés… Venir ici c’était se replonger en enfance, et il adorait ça. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Eliott se moquer gentiment mais il n’en avait rien à faire : il était heureux et c’est tout ce qui comptait.

  Quand enfin ils parvinrent dans le parc, un sourire niais gagna le visage de Lucas, et il n’allait pas le quitter de sitôt !

   « Bon. On commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il à Eliott.

   - Et si on la prenait cette photo devant le château ? »

Faignant de ne pas avoir entendu, le plus jeune, son plan à la main, s’engagea sur l’une des nombreuses allées du parc.

   « Moi je ferais bien Pirates des Caraïbes ! En plus il a été refait et il y a un automate de Jack Sparrow ! Ça te dit ? »

Eliott soupira, mais le large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres le trahit.

   « D’accord, on va faire un tour du côté des pirates. Mais après on la prend cette photo !

   - Oui, oui. répondit Lucas. »

Cette fois-ci Eliott rigola franchement, mais se calma bien vite lorsqu’il vit son compagnon s’arrêter net et se retourner vers lui en arborant un air horrifié.

   « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

   - Avec tout ça j’ai totalement oublié… mais il est dix heures passé Eliott ! Les résultats du Bac sont tombés ! »

Effectivement, Eliott avait bel et bien perdu son sourire. Tout le stress qu’il avait plutôt réussi à mettre de côté jusqu’à maintenant, resurgit d’un seul coup et son teint devint blanc.

Echangeant un dernier regard avec son amoureux, il retira son sac de ses épaules, puis l’ouvrit pour y prendre son portable. Tremblant, il se connecta sur le site des résultats puis, alors que la page allait s’afficher, tendit d’un geste sec son téléphone à Lucas.

   « Je peux pas regarder. Fais-le s’il te plaît. »

Le plus jeune, lisant la détresse de son petit-ami sur son visage, attrapa l’appareil en souriant, puis posa ses yeux sur l’écran. Eliott, ayant un nom de famille se trouvant en haut de liste, Lucas ne tarda pas à trouver son nom.

 

DEMAURY Eliott – Admis

 

Lucas ne put se retenir de pouffer, avant de se jeter sur son vis-à-vis et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

   « Tu l’as fait Eliott ! Tu l’as eu ce putain de Bac ! »

Tout contre son épaule, Eliott rigola et versa même une petite larme. Mais très vite il se reprit et dit d’une voix tremblotante :

   « Bon alors, on va se la faire cette photo devant le château ?

   - Mais et Pirates des Caraïbes… ?

   - D’accord on ira après. Hein ?

   - Oui, on ira après. répondit Lucas en levant les yeux au ciel.

   - Tu sais, je l’aurais cette photo ! dit-il tout en prenant la main de son copain et en recommençant à avancer.

   - Oui, oui, c’est ça. »

  Et c’est ainsi qu’ils passèrent une journée paisible, emplit de joie et de sérénité dans un parc plutôt calme pour une fois. Tous deux furent ravis de leur petite expédition et, le soir-même, de retour chez le plus vieux, ils se jurèrent d’y retourner en amoureux.

Oh et, évidemment, Eliott a eu sa photo devant le château. Il a même réussi à faire porter l’un de ces bonnets à l’effigie de Marie le chat à Lucas…


End file.
